This invention relates to a system for connecting one member to another, such as for connecting a wall panel shell to a frame in a wall system.
A wall system, such as for use in an office environment, typically has a frame constructed of a series of spaced apart vertical members connected together by horizontal members that extend between adjacent vertical members. The horizontal and vertical members typically are configured to define open areas. The wall system further includes wall panels that are adapted for engagement with the frame, to enclose the open areas defined by the frame. The wall panels are typically in the form of shells having an external skin which provides the finished appearance of the wall. The shell further includes structural stiffeners along its edges, to impart a degree of rigidity to the shell and to provide a structure for mounting the shell to the frame.
In a prior art construction, certain of the frame members include a groove and the structural member or stiffener of the shell is formed with a mounting member adapted to be received within the groove so as to enable the shell to be mounted to the frame. The prior art structural member is formed of a sheet metal material that is rolled to define a generally U-shape. One leg of the U-shaped member is secured to the inside surface of the shell, such as by use of an adhesive, and a resilient clip member is connected to the opposite leg of the structural member. The resilient clip member is engageable within the groove defined by the frame member, to mount the shell to the frame member. While this construction provides a functional means for mounting a shell to a frame in a wall system, it involves several drawbacks. First, the resilient clip is attached to the structural member in a separate operation involving an adhesive, which requires accurate placement of the resilient clip relative to the structural member as well as time to allow the adhesive to set. In addition, the resilient clip member must be accurately positioned relative to the structural member. Further, the U-shaped construction of the structural member is not conducive to the application of high pressure to the structural member, which is required in order to establish an optimal bond between the structural member to the shell using an adhesive therebetween, since the cantilevered construction of the inner leg of the structural member results in the inner leg deflecting inwardly upon application of pressure. And, the presence of the resilient clip member makes it difficult to apply pressure to the structural member by engagement with the outer leg of the structural member.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved arrangement for mounting one member to another, such as for mounting a wall panel shell to a frame member in a wall system. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a mounting arrangement which enables the application of high pressure to the structural member, to facilitate mounting of the structural member to a skin or the like associated with the wall panel shell. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a mounting arrangement which enables quick and easy attachment of a connector member to a structural member, in which the connector member includes a protrusion adapted for engagement within a groove associated with the frame member to enable the wall panel shell to be mounted to the frame member. A still further object of the invention is to provide such a mounting arrangement in which the components of the structural member and the connector member are formed using relatively inexpensive processes and materials, while providing a reliable, accurate and easy to assemble system for mounting a wall panel shell to a frame member of a wall system.
In accordance with the present invention, a connection arrangement for securing a first member such as a wall panel shell to a second member such as a frame member of a wall system, includes a structural member forming a part of the wall panel shell and formed with first and second recesses. The structural member includes a surface adapted to mount a skin member forming a part of the wall panel shell, such as by use of an adhesive between facing surfaces of the structural member and the skin member. A connector member, which is separate from the structural member, is adapted for engagement with the first and second recesses in the structural member. The connector member includes an outwardly extending mounting member, which is preferably in the form of a protrusion adapted to be engaged within a groove formed in the frame member.
The connector member has a first engagement area that is engaged within the first recess in the structural member, and a second engagement area that is engaged within the second recess in the structural member. The first and second engagement areas are associated with a base defined by the connector member, and the protrusion extends outwardly from the base between the first and second engagement areas. In one form, the first engagement area defines a tab that is received within the first recess, and the structural member defines a lip that overlies a portion of the first recess including the area within which the tab is received. In this manner, the first engagement area of the connector member is engaged with the structural member in a manner that prevents outward movement of the connector member.
The structural member is constructed to have a ridge that extends into the second recess. The second engagement area of the connector member includes snap-on engagement structure for engaging the second engagement area of the connector member with the ridge of the structural member. In this manner, the second engagement area of the connector member is maintained against outward movement relative to the structural member. The base of the connector member overlies a wall defines by the structural member, that is located between the first and second recesses. The second engagement area of the connector member includes an engagement wall adapted to be positioned within the second recess, and a rib that extends from the engagement wall and which is configured to provide the snap-on connection of the second engagement area with the ridge of the structural member. The engagement wall and the rib are configured such that the rib snaps over the ridge when the engagement wall is moved into the second recess.
The structural member may be formed of a thermoplastic material in an extrusion process, and is configured to define an inner surface spaced from the outer surface to which the skin is mounted. A series of ribs extend between an inner wall and an outer wall defined by the structural member, which enables the structural member to withstand pressure applied to the structural member when mounting the skin member to the structural member. The connector member is thereafter engaged with the structural member after the structural member and the skin member are secured together, such that the outwardly extending protrusion of the connector member does not interfere with the application of pressure on the structural member to secure the structural member to the skin member.
The invention contemplates a connection arrangement for securing first and second members together as described above, as well as a wall system having a shell and a frame adapted to be secured together and a method of mounting a shell to a frame of a wall system, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.